Life with The CMC
by SkullFireStudio
Summary: SkullFire was asked to help her with a favor rand that favor was to help them trust boys a bit more but one of them falls in love with SkullFire (Maybe some clop later on) and don't worry the CMC are 18 years old in this story and OC's are and some gore in later chapters


Hanging with the CMC chapter 1

Auther notes ~ i'm making this because my friend ninja is being a bitch and wants me to stop it but i don't want to so fuck him any wat this story is going to be SkullFire Studio & The CMC and i should tell you this is when there in there teens so don't worry no pedophillia so let's begin end of notes ~

SkullFire's POV

It was a normal day in ponyville and a young colt in his teens was walking towards sweet apple acres

I wonder what Applejack wants? he tought to himself

he was on his way there because applejack asked if he could help her woth a favour witch is weird she never asked anypony for a favour 5 minutes had past of his thinking when he realized he was at sweet apple acres with a Orange mare with a cowboy hat staring with a worried look on her face

Are you ok partner? applejack asked

hmm? uhh yeah i'm ok so what is it that you needed applejack? SkullFire asked

I need you to take care of mah lil sister she's about your age and she's it's about time she learned to trust colt's like yourself! applejack said

Learn to trust them what do you mean? SkullFire asked

she once had a coltfriend but he cheated on her i gave him such a bucken!

Applejack sounded pissed of well i guess if my little sister was cheated on i would break the fuckers legs but beside that.

So uhh where is she? i asked

Hold on partner i'll go get her! applejack said as she walked off

as she was gone big mac came to say hi to me and thanks for helping applebloom

AppleBloom? so thats her name? i asked

Eeyup! said big macintosh in his tough but gentle voice

as we talked for a little while applejack came out with her liitle sister with red checkes i was guessing this cheating thing happend recently but i'm not certen and i would not want to ask might make her upset

SkullFire this is applebloom! applejack said letting the yellow colored earth pony

Hi AppleBloom I'm SkullFire Studio Nice to meet you! i said smiling

applebloom smiled

Hello SkullFire Nice to meet you!

Applebloom why don't you take SkullFire to meet Scootaloo & Sweetie Bell said applejack

applebloom nodded and asked me to follow her so i did

So SkullFire do you have a marefriend? applebloom asked

no i don't why applebloom do you think i'm cute? i said cockey like

Applebloom Screamed no and she was thinking that her friend Scootaloo Might Like me Because we are both Pegasi i just said that makes so much sence

(at the CMC club house)

Hello girls Are ya here? said applebloom

banging a crashing could be heard inside

Hold on applebloom! said a girl that sounded like she squeaked

the door opened there was a white unicorn with pink and purple mane

Hmm? maybe rarity's sister? SkullFire Thought to him self

there was also an orange pegasus with purple hair

that must be Scootaloo He thought

Howdy girls this is the newpony that mah sister asked to hang out with us something about learning to trust boy's or somethin i don't know! Applebloom said

umm hi my name is SkullFire Studio Nice to meet you miss? i said

I'm sweetie bell rarity's sister!

and i'm Scootaloo Rainbow Dash's Number 1 fan!

they asked me if i have my cutie mark yet i said no and they got excited and wanted to know if i want to join there club

The Cutie Mark Crusaders? i asked

Yeah it's our club do you want to join Cutie? Scootaloo said

I blushed reder then big macintosh and said i can give it a try i guess they smilled even bigger then before and hugged tackled me i hugged them all back but scootaloo gove me a little kiss witch made my blush come back they all laughed at me from my embarresment

hey shut up! i said

They just laughed and said Somepony has a crush Scootaloo to me and somepony has a crush on SkullFire to scootaloo

Chapter 1 end Review and please get ready for next chapter /)


End file.
